(Patent Literature 1) (JP-A 2001-300161)
A conventionally known example of a surface skin-fastening structure is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. In this surface skin-fastening structure, a support piece 102, which is a protrusion, is formed at the distal end of a frame 101, which is a subject for fixing, as shown in FIG. 8A of the present application. A pad 103 is provided around the frame 101. The pad 103 is covered by a surface skin 104. An interlocking plate 105, which is an interlocking member, is joined by sewing N to the end of the surface skin 104. The end of the surface skin 104 to which the interlocking plate 105 is joined is hooked to the support piece 102. A cup holder 106 is attached to the frame 101 by a screw 107. The surface skin 104 hooked to the support piece 102 is pressed by a peripheral edge section of the cup holder 106 attached to the frame 101 so as not to be externally displaced.
In this conventional surface skin-fastening structure, the surface skin 104 is fastened by being pressed by the cup holder 106, which is a pressing component, and there is therefore a problem in that the surface skin 104 readily displaces from the frame 101, which is the subject for fixing, until the cup holder 106 is added to the assembly.
(Patent Literature 2) (JP-A 2009-214702)
Another conventionally known example of a surface skin-fastening structure is disclosed in Patent Literature 2. In this surface skin-fastening structure, an engagement boss 109, which is a protrusion, is provided to a surface skin-material-stretching section 108, which is the subject for fixing, as shown in FIG. 8B. The end section of the surface skin 104 is hooked to the engagement boss 109. A portion 110 of a pull-handle provided to the vehicle door is assembled to the engagement boss 109. The pull-handle 110 assembled to the engagement boss 109 presses the end section of the surface skin 104, whereby the surface skin 104 is fastened so that it cannot displace from the surface skin-material-stretching section 108, which is the subject for fixing.
In this conventional surface skin-fastening structure, the surface skin 104 is fastened by being pressed by the pull-handle 110, which is a pressing component, and there is therefore a problem in that the surface skin 104 readily displaces from the surface skin-material-stretching section 108, which is the subject for fixing, until the pull-handle 110 is added to the assembly.
(Patent Literature 3) (JP-A 11-034713)
Yet another conventionally known example of a surface skin-fastening structure is disclosed in Patent Literature 3. In this surface skin-fastening structure, a core material 111, which is a subject for fixing, is covered by a surface skin 104 to thereby form an armrest pad 112 mounted on a vehicle door, as shown in FIG. 9 of the present application.
The armrest pad 112 is attached to an expansion shelf section 113 mounted on an interior board of the vehicle door. An interlocking piece section 114 and tension engagement pieces 115 are provided to the surface of the expansion shelf section 113. The tension engagement pieces 115 are provided one each to the near side of the interlocking piece section 114 and to the far side of the interlocking piece section 114. These tension engagement pieces 115 sandwich the interlocking piece section 114.
An engagement hole 116 is provided to the end section of the surface skin 104. Meanwhile, a clamp piece 117 and an engagement projection 118 are provided to the core material 111. The engagement projection 118 has a base section 118b, a thin section 118a, a sloped-surface section 118c, and a clasp piece section 118d. The engagement projection 118 is inserted into the engagement hole 116 of the surface skin 104.
When the armrest pad 112 is attached to the interior board of the vehicle door, the engagement projection 118 is pressed and widened by the tension engagement pieces 115, and the clasp piece section 118d of the engagement projection 118 is hooked onto the door-side interlocking piece section 114. The each of the base section 118b, the thin section 118a, the sloped-surface section 118c, and the clasp piece section 118d provided to the engagement projection 118 prevents the surface skin 104 from displacing from the core material 111, which is the subject for fixing member.
The structure of the surface skin-fastening structure disclosed in Patent Literature 3 is complex, costly, requires a large installation space, and has other problems.
(Patent Literature 4) (JP-A 2013-102855)
Next, yet another conventionally known example of a surface skin-fastening structure is disclosed in Patent Literature 4. In this surface skin-fastening structure, the surface skin 104 is fastened to a backboard 119, which is a subject for fixing, as shown in FIG. 10 of the present application. The backboard 119 is a vehicle component attached to the back surface of a seatback constituting a vehicle seat. A carpet 125 is mounted on the surface of the backboard 119.
A fastening device 120 is attached by sewing N to the end section of the surface skin 104. A groove 121 is provided to the backboard 119. The backboard 119 has a support pawl 122, which is a projection that protrudes inside the groove 121. A rotation prevention wall 123 is provided to the peripheral edge section of the backboard 119.
The distal end of the fastening device 120 attached to the end of the surface skin 104 is inserted into the groove 121 of the backboard 119 when the surface skin 104 is mounted on the backboard 119. An interlocking section 124 of the distal end of the inserted fastening device 120 is hooked and held to the bottom surface of the support pawl 122. The distal end on the left side of the top section of the fastening device 120 makes contact with the rotation prevention wall 123, whereby the rotation of the fastening device 120 is prevented.
In the conventional surface skin-fastening structure disclosed in Patent Literature 4, the fastening device 120 attached to the end section of the surface skin 104 engages the support pawl 122 and the rotation prevention wall 123 inside the groove 121 of the backboard 119, which is the subject for fixing, whereby the surface skin 104 is prevented from displacing from the backboard 119.
In this conventional surface skin-fastening structure, there is a problem in that the fastening device 120 attached to the end section of the surface skin 104 must be given a complex shape, the interior of the groove 121 of the backboard 119, which is the subject for fixing, must also be provided a complex shape in order to fasten the fastening device 120, and component costs are very high.